


First time

by tailorstales_11



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 2, M/M, PWP without Porn, Writober 2019, i want to kashoot myself for them, mafuyuki, pov: yuki, prompt: first time, yukifuyu
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]"Ci sono prime volte che non si scordano mai, ma il privilegio di chi non le dimentica appartiene a coloro che fanno di tutto una prima volta. Che si emozionano, con la loro anima che suona a festa capace di captare i singoli dettagli che mutano e che trasformano un gesto, considerato banale per i più, in una nuova sinfonia.Ci sono prime volte che non si scordano mai e Yuki sa, nel momento in cui Mafuyu scosta la mano che copriva il viso, che non potrà mai dimenticare il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano lo specchio di un lago circondato dalle foglie autunnali, di un lago che riflette un tramonto che sta per cedere il passo alla notte."[...]





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need an otp who's able to destroy your heart and that otp is them *sigh*  
Non ho parole per esprimere quanto li ami e quanto faccia male so in this house we decided that today is a perfect day to ignore the canon ending  
Enjoy!

**È **inconfondibile, il modo in cui tutto inizia, con la mano tesa verso quella dell’altro quasi a volerlo invitare in un’avventura, in quella che si sarebbe rivelata come la scoperta del loro mondo. Fatto di sguardi timidi, di occhi dalla simile sfumatura che cercano rassicurazione in uno specchio che dà sulla loro anima e li mette a nudo, spogliandoli di ciò che vestono. Due anime a contatto che si sfiorano tramite il mezzo che sono i loro corpi, che non arrancano nel percorso della vita per un solo istante, troppo desiderose di voler conoscere il futuro, di poter mirare ad un domani che si cela sempre dietro i loro sguardi.

Gli occhi sono importanti. Danno sulla mente, sull’anima, sono il quanto più diretto accesso che un uomo ha il privilegio di avere sull’inconscio della sua gemella. Quanto di più diretto ci sia per captarne ogni singola emozione, ogni singolo mutamento.

Gli occhi sono importanti al pari delle mani che raggiungono, che invitano alla vicinanza. Che si protendono a sfiorare e a fare musica di un’anima che da sé porterebbe solo il silenzio.

Tende una mano contro il suo viso per richiamarlo, per implorarlo di volgere lo sguardo e incatenarlo al suo. Perché vuole sapere come sta, perché ha bisogno di certezze. Di una sicurezza, di sapere di star procedendo bene e con cura. Senza fargli del male.

Ci sono prime volte che non si possono scordare, e Yuki ha forse la fortuna di chi le ricorda tutte. La fortuna di chi non dimentica ancora la sfumatura della maglia indossata quel giorno di tanti anni fa, della chiazza d’erba sul pantalone dovuta ai giochi di bambini ignari di ciò che li avrebbe attesi al di là di una semplice passeggiata in bicicletta. La fortuna di chi ricorda ancora come i loro sguardi si sono incrociati. Il modo in cui il suo cuore si era già arrestato al solo volgere il proprio viso su quello del bambino accovacciato sotto un albero che pareva incapace di osservare il cielo.

Ci sono prime volte che non si scordano mai, ma il privilegio di chi non le dimentica appartiene a coloro che fanno di tutto una prima volta. Che si emozionano, con la loro anima che suona a festa capace di captare i singoli dettagli che mutano e che trasformano un gesto, considerato banale per i più, in una nuova sinfonia.

Ci sono prime volte che non si scordano mai e Yuki sa, nel momento in cui Mafuyu scosta la mano che copriva il viso, che non potrà mai dimenticare il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano lo specchio di un lago circondato dalle foglie autunnali, di un lago che riflette un tramonto che sta per cedere il passo alla notte.

È uno sguardo, sono i suoi occhi. E lo sa. La sua mente lo sa. Ma sono degli occhi che non ha mai visto, uno sguardo di cui lui è l’unico spettatore al mondo. L’unico che ha potuto vederlo per la prima volta e a cui ne seguiranno tante altre, prime e speciali al pari di quella.

Non potrà dimenticare il modo in cui i loro corpi combaciano, guidati da due anime che implorano la vicinanza tra le grida delle loro carni. Che cercano, tra i sospiri caldi che riempiono la stanza in quel pomeriggio di fine novembre, l’alveo in cui far riposare le loro anime divenute una sola.

Ci sono prime volte che non si scordano mai e Yuki sa che non potrà cancellare dalla sua mente il candore sul volto del suo ragazzo mentre con una mano segue ad accarezzargli la guancia, i loro corpi che riposano stanchi su un letto sfatto. Ha iniziato lui, tendendola verso il suo viso, e Mafuyu l’ha accolta come è di loro usanza, come regola fondamentale del loro piccolo gioco in cui il mondo reale non esiste più e rimangono soli, in una bolla, ma così grande che perfino la vita pare amplificata. È quasi un pensiero buffo, in realtà, sentirsi così in vita in un mondo che dovrebbe essere fatto soltanto di voi. Ma Yuki vede cosa si cela sotto la superficie, vede oltre le apparenze. È in grado di valicare i commenti sprezzanti delle persone comunicati in una fredda mattina invernale, pensieri che si ghiacciano all’aria al punto da rimanere intrappolati nelle loro menti in attesa di sciogliersi al sole.

Yuki sa, Yuki vede, Yuki va oltre le apparenze ed è conscio che un mondo dove vi abitano soltanto lui e Mafuyu è molto di più che una triste landa desolata in cui abitano di due persone che a sentire i commenti paiono estranee.

Non c’è solitudine, non c’è una distesa sconfinata di vuoto, ma più un campo di fiori che varia con il passare delle stagioni ma che mantiene la sua singolare bellezza.

C’è vita anche laddove per i superficiali si posa il manto freddo della morte.

C’è vita e c’è del calore in un amore nato d’inverno. Calore che continua a bruciare. Calore che si trasforma in sguardi, in mani che si protendono alla ricerca delle proprie gemelle, in due anime che trovano pace diventando una sola.

Ci sono prime volte che non si scordano mai, e prime volte forse un po’ più speciali.

Yuki sa che ciò che ha appena passato è una di quelle. Sa che le loro fronti premute insieme mentre il sonno accoglie i loro corpi che cercano la dolcezza del tocco è forse il momento che più rimarrà immutato nella sua mente.

Corpi che richiedono altra vicinanza, mani che si intrecciano e che riposano, sulla strada della loro avventura, mentre il sole cala e inonda la stanza del tepore di una notte di luna.


End file.
